Even little Nations Can make Big Nations Jealous
by MDWOLFGIRL
Summary: Little Sealand has snuck into a meeting again. Poland seems to like him though, but does that makes a certain baltic nation jealous? Yaoi/Lemon


Hey peeps! Ok this is my first ever yaoi and lemon so tell me what you think. I'm kind of afraid I didn't do good enough. Any who this was written for a friends birthday, who isn't on this website or else I would put his username up. He's a total fan boy over Poland and Lithuania. Plus he like Sealand, ie wants to rape him. So here's the story! :)

"Sealand! What are you doing here?" Arthur asked.

"You British jerk of jerks, I wanted to come to the meeting." replied Peter.

Arthur face palmed, "This is and alliance meeting and you're not a country. Honestly you're becoming as much as a wanker as Alfred."

Somewhere in America:

Alfred paused his video games and looked at Tony. "Dude, my Arthur sense is tingling."

"Limey bastard." Tony said before slurping down the rest of his chocolate milkshake.

Back in Poland:

"_Taisez-vous_!" Francis shouted getting slightly annoyed. "All we need is love in the world anyways; who cares that Sealand came along."

"Stay out of this you bloody frog!" said Arthur.

"Well, quit fighting with _petit_. We have a meeting to get back to, black sheep of Europe."

"What did you call me!" Arthur launched himself at Francis.

After a brief scuffle they settled down again. "So Poland is Lithuania or Latvia around?" asked Arthur, fixing his clothes so that the looked like the proper English gentleman that he was.

"No, like, Toris was being like totes mean. And Raivis said that Ivan, like, wanted him for something."

"Oh, I was hoping one of them could take Peter home."

"Like, why? He's totes cool." said Feliks. Peter could hardly believe it, another country called him cool. Maybe if he made friends with this country he would get recognized!

"Sealand aside, we have to discuss your preparations for war." England truthfully didn't expect anything, but he had to try.

"Oh, I like already bought ten thousand ponies."

"What!" both Francis and England screamed as one.

"Yeah, they are so cute!"

Francis began to cry quietly in the corner muttering that it was hopeless. "But horses haven't been used in war since tanks." Auther wasn't ready to give up just yet, but he was close to the breaking point.

"Ponies, not horses!"

Arthur and Francis exchanged a look and said as one, "Well, Poland _auf Wiedersehen."_

"Wait, you haven't even seen my kicks!" Feliks called.

"Peter, lets go home." England said without turning around.

"No, you jerk I want to stay with Poland." Sealand really didn't he just didn't want to listen to Arthur.

"Come on, Sealand. Feliks has to get ready for war and I don't want you to get in the way."

"He like wont get in the way 'cause I have a plan to move my house."

England had a headache; this must be what it's like for Germany he thought. "Fine, just be home in a couple of days. I'll leave you the jet and you could so see Sweden and Finland on your way home."

"Yahoo!"

And Arthur's headache got even bigger when realized not only that Peter was hanging around Alfred way too often, but also he had to share a plane _with_ Francis. "Let's go frog. And you better have some alcohol on that plane."

"Oui, of course. And later we can-"

England cut him off, "Don't even think about it."

The two left squabbling. Feliks was excited to have Peter over. "Like come on, I can show you my ponies!"

"Uh sure," Now that he was stuck here Peter wasn't sure what he was going to do. Feliks was weird, even weirder than Alfred.

The two spent the day playing with the ponies and checking out Feliks's house that was almost as pink as Victoria's Secrets. Despite himself Peter did have fun.

"Like, could you help me paint this room tomorrow?"

"Sure, what color?" Peter didn't have anything else to do and painting sounded like fun. Plus if there was another color in Poland's house Peter would feel better.

"Hot pink," Feliks flipped his hair. "This pink is too pale and like Lithuania said the he wouldn't help me paint."

Peter picked up on the sadness in Feliks's voice, though he still didn't really know Poland he wanted to help him. "Hey, could we go sight seeing now?"

Feliks brightened up instantly, "We, like, could see the Wawel Cathedral and the zoo and, like, everywhere."

Peter was glad he could cheer up Feliks even if his smile looked a little forced. Not of the places he suggested sounded too bad, so maybe the rest of his stay would be fun too.

Then the phone rang, since England was a jerk Peter didn't have a phone it had to be Feliks. Feliks flipped out his, surprise surprise pink cell. "Salut?"

Peter couldn't hear what the other person said, but Poland obviously knew them.

"Look, I got Sealand over and we got plans." Poland listened for a little while. "Like, whatever." Angrily he snapped the phone shut. "Like ready to go?"

"Um, sure." Well that was awkward. Who could Feliks be mad at, he seemed like such a happy country? Peter decided just to go along with it. Though he kind of wished he could go home now, maybe after he helped Feliks with painting.

When the two got back some one was already waiting for them, Peter was curious who it was since nobody recognized him as a country he didn't go to meetings. But this country he instantly knew was Lithuania. He remember when the guy actually noticed him when everyone acted like he was Canada(who?).

Feliks didn't look up at Toris, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"Leave, I don't want you here."

"I'm not leaving." Toris's voice was surprisingly hash. Turning to Peter he softened a bit, "Why don't you go home now?"

"Toris! Quit being mean, I said that he could stay here and it's late. Like what's wrong with you?"

"Right, I'm sorry Peter. Could you please leave though, Feliks and I have to talk privately."

"Ok, bye Feliks!" Peter shouted and ran out of there like Russia was on his heels. Now was an excellent time to go home.

That meant it was just Feliks and Lithuania, alone.

"I'm like totes done talking to you." Feliks spun around.

Toris grabbed Feliks from behind. Whispering in the polish man's ear he said, "I want you."

"Toris, you're not, like, jealous are you?"

Toris's hot breath made Feliks shiver, "I thought you weren't talking to me." he nibbled on the Polish mans ear. "I want you to be just mine, I don't like sharing."

"You're like with that Russian, right?"

"No I'm not," Toris whirled Feliks around. "I only want you."

Feliks bit his lip, "But I've seen you two together so much, and you never even look at me at the word meetings."

"That means nothing, he means nothing." he crushed his lips against Feliks's. "He just likes to play, but I like to win."

"Lith," Feliks's voice was quiet, "you're never like this."

"I get aggressive when I see you with other guys." Another kiss, more passionate this time, proved Toris's point.

Feliks pushed Lith away, "I didn't know, I thought you hated me."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because of that time-" Feliks trailed off whole they both got lost in the memory.

Poland And Lithuania had both lost to Russia. The chibi nation was jumping up and down excitedly.

Toris was finally able to move. He opened his eyes and stared at the happier nation. Ivan noticing this said, "I like you, come live with me." Ivan then proceeded to drag the weaker nation.

"Poland!" Toris yelled, in an attempt to wake his friend up. " Feliks, he's going to take me away!" Toris struggled, but being weak form battle couldn't get away.

Poland's eyes open, "Like, you should see your face from here." Poland laughed, not realizing that his friend was being taken away.

Toris shook his head. "I was angry, but I never have and never will stop loving you." he lead the other though the house to the bedroom

"Kocham cię," Feliks whispered in his native tough, knowing that Toris would understand him in any langue.

"I love you too." He said pushing Feliks onto the bed and started to strip the polish man, starting with his pink girly shirt. At the sight of the other man's bare chest he felt himself grow stiff.

Feliks blushed noticing Toris's erection. "Like, wont Ivan be mad?" Toris expored Feliks mouth again, causing Feliks to moaning slightly.

Pulling away he said, "He won't know because this is between just me and you."

He then nibbled on the bare chested man's hardened nipples. Feliks mewed, unbuttoning his pants.

Sucking slowly, Toris put his hand over Felik's stopping him. "Trois, I can't take it much more, I want you." Felik's was breathing heavy by now.

Toris pulled away and smiled at the other. And eased his pants and boxers off. Toris's cell phone rang; neither guy paid it any mind, as Toris discarded his own cloths.

Toris inserted two fingers making Feliks moan. He kissed the Polish man, "That's not all." he pumped in two more fingers before pulling out.

He quickly eased himself into Feliks Toris was pleasantly surprised at the tightness that he had already experienced with his fingers. "Poland, I've wanted this for a long time." Toris's voice was low and sexy to the excited Polish man.

"H-how l-long?" he gasped and moaned, as Toris thrush into him searching for the special spot.

"For as long as I've known you." Toris murmured, hitting the prostate. Feliks mewed out of pleasure and spilled. Toris pushed harder and faster. Then let out a small cry and released into Feliks.

Both slowly calmed down and Feliks weakly laid his head on the Lithuania man's chest. "I love you, don't leave me."

"I won't" Toris muttered closing his eyes.

_The next morning Feliks woke up alone, but there was a note on the night stand._

_Dear Feliks,_

_Don't think even for a minute that I'm leaving you. I love you, I've always loved you. Last night was a memory I will cherish forever. I may not be able to always be with since my country is still under Russian control, but one day I will be free again. Free to be with you, my lover._

_Love,_

_Toris_

Feliks fell to the ground, crying after reading the letter.


End file.
